


are you real?

by 20desyessan18



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Crying, Happy Ending, Other, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-09 09:34:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18635494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/20desyessan18/pseuds/20desyessan18
Summary: after infinity war, Tony was saddened by the lost of peter that he became a shell of himself can the other avengers help him and bring everyone back(after infinity war and in between endgame and after )if you had not seen endgame don't read this story until you watched the movie





	are you real?

"I don't want to go"

"I'm sorry"

Tony sitting in the ship thinking about what Peter said because even though he couldn't stop what was happening to him he still tried to apologize

"it will take us a while to get to earth so let me fix that stag wound and then you rest, "Nebula said to Tony as the ship was starting up 

As Tony was laying down and nebula was working on the wound Tony was still thinking about how this all went wrong and how they could have lost

"who was the kid, he seemed to mean a lot to you," Nebula said as she finished working on the wound

"he was like a son I never had, he always had the lookout for the little guy mentality which made him better than anyone who could have possibly gotten his powers," Tony said with a small smile but sadness in his eyes

"he fought well"

"yeah he never seems to listen when I tell him to go but he loves to do this" 

"well I can see that he thinks of you as a father so let's think of a way to bring back everyone,"

"God I hope we find a way to bring back everyone," Tony said with a tired breath 

"sleep now and when we get to earth maybe there is a possibility just sleep okay,"

"ok thank you for helping,"  

  


End file.
